


babydoll

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant
Summary: babydoll is an acceptable pet name for ur boyfriend trust me





	babydoll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GardenBodied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/gifts).



“Did you do that sheet for chemistry?” Ophelia asked, her lips brushing over Felix’s own, hyper-sensitive and red. “I saw it on your desk.” 

“Mhm,” he mumbled, eyes half-closing, arms tightening a little to hold her closer. He could barely see her through the haze in his brain. 

“Good boy,” she mumbled, fingers leafing through his hair, shifting a little. 

It was hard, talking about stupid menial things like homework, when he was balls-deep in her and she was grinding her hips down onto him. Every little movement she made, sliding her hips forwards and back, little breaths being knocked out of Felix, only intensified the feeling, his heart racing every time she moved or every time she kissed him. 

“Hey, Ophelia,” he murmured, arm sliding down to wrap around her waist, eyes glazed over and fingers tightening on sweat-shiny skin, “I love you.” 

“Love you too, baby,” she whispered back, her tongue just running over his bottom lip, dipping between so she could scrape it over vampiric canines. She was always so composed; it was so unfair. Even then, Felix could feel her hips twitch a little and he felt the hot, heavy breath on his lips. “School’s good?” 

He almost laughed but it came out like a breathless chuckle. “Yeah,” he sighed, getting increasingly frustrated with this position, awkwardly lying on their sides and grinding it out, foreheads together and breath mixing. He wanted to go harder, a little faster, just something. “We’re in the same classes, you idiot.” 

“I guess,” she giggled, running a hand through his hair and shifting her position a fraction, just enough for Felix to go even deeper - when she giggled, he felt it in his own hips and against his chest, where her breasts were pushed up, warm and comforting. He let out a heavy, hot breath against her neck. Shit, she was going to kill him. He found a new rhythm, a little faster, something that felt like he was just rocking his hips against her and pushing little gasps and moans from her lips. Every time he pulled her closer with fingers tight on her thighs or her hips she pulled him closer, like they couldn’t get close enough. 

“Doesn’t this feel like when you were younger?” she asked, a smile in her voice as she tightened her grip on his back. “Just banging quietly so your parents don’t know, at a party or whatever. You ever do that?” 

Felix had to give her that. It was silly, them being so quiet as their parents talked about workplace drama down the hall, getting turned on somehow and fucking to relieve the tension. “Yeah,” he chuckled breathlessly, pushing into her a little harder. Being tied up and getting scorching wax dripped onto him was nice, but sometimes they just had to take it slow and vanilla. There was no rush. 

“Not surprised, you… You’re such a…” She trailed off but her grip got tighter, her voice pitching up just a fraction. A hot rush of the precursor to an orgasm flushed through him, prompted only by the sound of her voice. “Felix, babydoll…” 

Maybe it was the fact their parents were in the room just down the hall, maybe it was the fact Felix was getting closer and closer to the end, but he suddenly felt a sense of desperation. Maybe it was the fact he rarely heard her voice like that, but it sounded like she was praising him, and a warm glow spread through him, reaching his fingers and tingling down his spine. 

It wasn’t an overwhelming feeling, like normal; it came over them slowly, like being dipped in liquid gold. Her voice caught in a little gasp, lips trying to form his name, fingers tugging at his hair. Her whole body tensed and unwound and he paid attention to every little shiver, coming up to press kisses to her lips and swallow any noises that threatened to come out. Before long he was joining her, kissing and breathing and clutching her skin and grinding just that little bit harder to ride out the gentle waves. He must have muttered ‘I love you’ to her more times than he could count. 

She waited for him to come down, stroking his cheek and kissing his nose and letting him press his razor canines into her shoulder, just so he could touch her skin with his tongue and lap up the little droplets. “You’re hungry?” 

“Mhm,” he mumbled, feeling the sleep come over him. “Love you, Ophy.” 

“Love you too, baby,” she said, squeezing him in a hug for a second. “Come on. No passing out. We have to pretend to be adults.”


End file.
